


the spaces between seconds

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Silly nothings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Life and love. Moments in time so brief and fleeting like insignificant specks of dust, but to Viktor and Yuuri, they mean the world.or: a sfw drabble dump of soft viktuuri things





	1. celestial

**Author's Note:**

> anything my brain churns out that's sfw and less than 900 words will go here.
> 
> [EDIT: 01/23/2019]  
> lowered the rating to teen and above. i'll just do my best to keep everything here wholesome h a h a.
> 
> also the [nsfw counterpart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519495/chapters/41272112) is up!
> 
>   
>    
>  _“I don’t know what they are called, the spaces between seconds – but I think of you always in those intervals.”_   
>  [(Salvador Plascencia, The People of Paper)](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/193070-i-don-t-know-what-they-are-called-the-spaces-between)   
>    
> 

Fifteen. That’s how many freckles Viktor has all over his nose and cheeks.

Yuuri really should be napping the afternoon away with Viktor, but the serene expression on Viktor’s beautiful face has him wide awake in rapt attention. Yuuri remembers the long hours he’s spent over his childhood and teenage years poring over magazines and television broadcasts studying all he could about the legendary Viktor Nikiforov. Every graceful curve of his form, every smile on his face, every crinkle in his eyes — Yuuri’s spent years committing them all and more to memory. 

They’ve never captured the freckles though. Or even if they did, maybe the editors photoshopped them out, which Yuuri thinks is absolutely ridiculous because how could the skating god Viktor Nikiforov even need photoshop!

If Yuuri had known about the freckles earlier, nothing would have stopped his younger self from endlessly daydreaming about discovering what patterns they hold with a simple trace of his finger.

Which is what Yuuri is doing now. Heart thudding a mile a minute as he pokes a freckle on Viktor’s nose with the lightest pressure he could manage.

He exhales a shaky breath before he begins to trace them all together as if they were constellations.

How apt, Yuuri thinks. Because right now, Viktor is the whole universe who holds the stars, the moon, and the sun to his world.

Viktor scrunches his nose and Yuuri fails to suppress his surprised yelp soon enough. Viktor is a light sleeper, and he wakes to blink bleary blue eyes at Yuuri. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor drawls with a voice rough from sleep it has Yuuri trembling under the blankets. “What are you doing?”

“N-nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Yuuri nods.

Viktor pouts like he always does when he calls Yuuri’s obvious bluff, but he lets it go. Instead, he curls into a ball and tucks his head right against Yuuri’s chest beneath the blanket. Yuuri almost sneezes when wisps of silver hair tickle his nose. “Then let’s go back to slee—“

A loud bark. And then Makkachin’s jumping onto the bed with them. Her brown, fluffy curls are still soft from the bath Viktor and Yuuri gave her this morning as she wiggles in between her humans to assault Yuuri’s face with doggy kisses.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri laughs as he indulges the sweet poodle.

“Makkachin, no fair. I need kisses too!”

When Makkachin has her fill of kisses with Yuuri, she turns to give Viktor the same joyful treatment. Yuuri can never tire of listening to Viktor’s silly laugh. It’s as warm and lovely as the rest of him.

“I think she wants to take a walk.”

“Yes, yes, I’m up, Makka!” Viktor sits and Makkachin, good girl that she is, sits on her hind legs on the bed too. Her big eyes look at them with patience, but her tail continues to wag in her excitement to go outside.

Yuuri sits up as well and inches closer to his lover. “Viktor?”

Viktor turns to him, lips quirked into a smile and eyes glimmering in attention.

Then Yuuri leans in to kiss a freckle on Viktor’s nose, the very first one he’s poked some minutes ago.

“Yuuri?”

Another kiss to the the next freckle.

“Yuuri.”

And another.

“Yuuri, if you’re going to keep kissing me, at least kiss me properly!”

‘Ah, Viktor’s all red,’ Yuuri thinks. ‘So cute.’

Yuuri lets himself giggle as he drinks in Viktor’s blushing, pouting self for a few more seconds. With Viktor’s hair like a bird’s nest and the afternoon sunlight streaming from behind him like a halo, Yuuri thinks he’s never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as his Viktor in that moment. It almost puts the famous legendary skater in his hidden stash of magazine and poster collections to shame.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispers.

Viktor’s smiles, slow and sweet. “I love you too.”

They turn to their beautiful girl at the same time.

“And we love you most, Makkachin!”

They tackle Makkachin with hugs and tickles, but Makkachin wins over them both like she always does.

Later, Yuuri tells himself in the privacy of his own mind, maybe he can count the freckles on Viktor’s shoulders and back too.


	2. maybe the night

“Yuuri, let’s go to the beach today!”

“But the weather forecast said there’s 90% chance of rain—“

“Pish posh, look outside. It’s a nice sunny day! Isn’t it, Makkachin? You agree with me, don’t you, Makkachin?”

Makkachin yips twice in affirmation, wagging her tail at Viktor’s cooing.

With two pairs of large puppy dog eyes staring up at him and begging for him to say yes, how could Yuuri even refuse?

\------ 

“Aaaah! Yuuri! We’re getting soaked!”

“Why did you have to park the car so far away?!”

“I’m sorry! Who’d have thought it would rain today?”

“I did!”

Viktor has the gall to even pout as they run through the downpour, the biting wind, and the soggy, wet sand. Makkachin runs ahead of them a few paces away. “Go, Makkachin. We’re almost there!”

The bright pink Cadillac is a sight to see in the dark, gloomy parking space. Thank goodness Viktor thought to keep the roof up today.

Viktor, Yuuri, and Makkachin all enter the backseat in their haste. It’s crowded, so Makkachin quickly slips into the front seat where she shakes the water off her fur.

Yuuri sighs in relief that they’re out of the rain, but that’s when he starts to feel his wet clothes bear down on him and the chill settle into his bones now that they’re not running for safety.

“V-V-Viktor,” Yuuri’s teeth chatters even as he makes feeble attempts of rubbing warmth into his arms. “C-Cold.”

“Hold on. Excuse me, Makkachin!” Viktor stretches and squeezes his upper body past Makkachin to start the engine from the backseat. Russian level of cold tolerance or not, getting the key into the ignition is not an easy feat with his entire body shivering from the cold, but Viktor gets it done after almost a minute. The heater blasting to life has all of them sagging in relief. 

By the time Vikor settles back on his seat, Yuuri’s already rummaging through the extra training bag they keep in the backseat for training emergencies. None of them thought it would be useful for surviving nature too.

“We n-n-need to g-get out of these clothes.” Yuuri instructs in the middle of shucking his soaking shirt off. Viktor oggles at smooth skin and pert nipples for a while. Then he follows suit just before Yuuri pops the shirt off his head and he catches Viktor drooling.

“Pants too.” Viktor quips as he moves to unbutton and pull off Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri giggles through the quivering, making quick work of drying himself with a towel as he lets Viktor free his legs from his jeans. “You just want to get me out of my pants.”

Viktor kisses smooth, wet thighs with a cheeky smile. “Of course.”

“Do you plan for us to get back to apartment in only our underwear? The neighbors talk too much as it is.”

“I don’t mind them talking,” Viktor keeps his head down as Yuuri uses the same towel to dry his hair, then his chest and shoulders. “But I don’t want anyone else to see your cute butt and long like this so let's hope the heater dries our pants real quick.”

Viktor quickly strips to his underwear too before he’s draping their pants over the front seats to dry. He accepts the shirt Yuuri hands him afterwards, making quick work of putting it on.

Yuuri sighs in relief beside him, happy in a fresh, dry shirt. “Ah, this is better.”

“Not yet, Yuuri.”

Yuuri dries the seat with the towel as much as they could while Viktor whips Yuuri’s favorite travel blanket from the front compartment. The Russian drapes the blanket over his shoulders before he’s holding his arms open for Yuuri, beaming wide. “Come here, Yuuri. Or else we’ll die from the cold.”

“Don’t be overdramatic, Viktor.” Yuuri snorts, but crawls the small distance between them to lean his body against Viktor’s. He hums when those arms and the blanket wrap around him.

“Me? You wound me, Yuuri! When have I ever been overdramatic?”

“You just want to cuddle.”

“No! I prioritize my darling Yuuri’s safety and happiness over anything else. Even my own needs!”

“ _Hai, hai._ ”

They laugh as Viktor blows little raspberries at Yuuri’s cheek, happy in the soft little bubble they’ve created between them even as the heavy rain batters the car from outside.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri calls and the brown poodle responds to her name with a cute stare.

“Do you want to join us?”

Makkachin doesn’t move, tail wagging comfortably as she basks in her spot in front of the heater, fur fluffy and almost fully dry.

“I’ll take that as a no. Look at our strong girl.” Pride and amusement fills Viktor’s voice. Makkachin wiggles her behind at the praise before curling up into a nap.

“I had fun today,” Viktor muses. “Did you?”

“Hmm. Maybe next time you’d actually listen. Weather forecasts aren’t just for show, you know.” Just before Viktor starts looking like a kicked puppy, Yuuri gives him a peck on the lips. “But yes, I had fun too.”

They could go home now, Viktor thinks, but Yuuri’s eyes are starting to droop in exhaustion. They’re all too comfortable this way and a few more minutes won’t hurt, so Viktor relaxes too and leans his head back against the car window, falling asleep to the symphony of rain and shared heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments if u have any ideas/requests u wanna see here!
> 
> i'm 98% a lurker but yas u can find me here too:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/katsucuddles)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingangels.tumblr.com)


End file.
